The Metamorphagus and the Veela
by Weasleynerdd
Summary: Lyric is exotic. Teddy is popular. He loves her, she hates him. What happens when Teddy falls hard for a girl that comes to London to live with the Weasleys, but hates the ground Teddy walks on?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is not a crossover! I just felt the need to combine HP with a little Twilight craziness:) I also do not own either Harry Potter or Twilight...**

**Summary:** Lyric Uley is a witch. Thats right, her brother and his friends are shape shifters and her best friend Alec, is a newly vegitarian vampire. So, all goes well until Lyric learns that she has to go to London( or where ever the hell hogwarts is) to live with her Dad's second cousin, Fluer Weasley. Teddy Lupin falls hard for this exotic beauty, but there's one problem, she hates him!

**And here goes it... the weirdest fic I have ever written :)**

I remember the last time I saw the cousins. It was my seventh birthday, the last birthday I would spend in London for a long time. You see, Daddy died a painful death and Momma wanted Sam and I to grow up away from the Weasley mayhem. Yeah right. My brother Sam is a werewolf, or as he says, a shapeshifter and I, Lyric Wish Uley, am a witch. A damn powerful one at that, so my Grannie says.

How did I find out my brother was a werewof you may ask. Well, when I was fourteen my friend Leah Clearwater got pissed and phased too close to me and accidently mauled me in the same way my brother accidently did with his fiancee, Emily. So, my face is scarred, my brother can phase into a horse sized wolf, and my best friend is a vegitarian vampire. Good call mom, this was deffinatly the way to get us away from the Weasley mayhem, not.

Momma says that Daddy's family doesn't know that shifting runs in the family so when I arrive in London, I'm not allowed to tell them unless necassary, yeah right, I'm telling them as soon as possible.

As of right now my mother, Sam, and Alec are with me at my wizarding school in New York. Ever heard of Juliard? Yup, wizarding school disguised as a music school. You see, I'm being sent to London because I'm too powerful for Juliard and Hogwarts is the most famous wizarding school in the world.

A few days ago Auntie Fluer and Uncle Bill had come to visit and help me get used to them.

'Okay Lyric. You make sure to write to me every week, you got that honey.' Mom said with tears in her eyes.

'Yeah, of course Momma.' I replied hugging her. I moved on to Sam, who was trying his hardest not to cry.

'Okay, baby sis, you remember everything I told you alright.' He whispered into my hair. Sam is very protective of me, it's insane how protective he is.

'Yes. Don't speak to boys, don't look at boys, don't think of boys. Anything to do with boys is a don't. I think i get it Sam. You'll try and kick any boys ass who tries to touch me, but you'll lose because you don't have magic.' I said, teasing.

'Shut up. Just be good and I don't mind you telling people that your brother is a sexy beast.' He added. I laughed and rolled my eyes. He let me go and I moved over to where Alec was standing.

'Alright, hot momma, you be ready to kick some English ass, okay. Don't forget me will ya.' He added. If vampires could cry I have no doubt that Alec would be. He kissed my scarred cheek and let me go.

'I love you guys. Expect owls, kay.' I said, reaching for the floo powder. I had shrunken all of my trunks and everything to fit into my purse.

'We love you too, baby girl. Be safe.' Mom said, tearing up. Sam and Alec just nodded.

'I bought condoms Momma, I am safe.' I teased before throwing the floo powder into the fireplace and yelling _Shell Cottage_. I arrived to an empty living room.

'Hello? My wonderful british family, where are you?' I called and was ambushed my Auntie Fluer.

'Ello, sweetie. I trust zat you 'ad a great trip.' She said. I nodded and she led me to the room I would be staying in. It was beautiful and girly, just the way I like it.

'This is gorgeous Auntie.' I said in awe. She laughed and left me to unpack my stuff. After adding the personal touch of Lyric; consisting of my bedding, drapes, random decorations, and the dozens of picture frames with pictures of Leah, Alec, and myself. With a few of my and my abrocrombie god friends and brother. My favorite picture though is of me and Sam. Mom took it while neither of us were paying attention. Sam was giving me a piggie back ride. We were both in our bathing suits and laughing. We didn't have many of those moments anymore and I missed them.

'Knock knock.' Uncle Bill said, coming into the room.

'Wow, lots of muggle photographs. Dad would love it in here.' He joked.

'Yeah, most of the guys don't know I'm a witch so it would be weird if they saw the moving pictures in my room.' I said. He laughed and I got another good look at his scarred face. Both werewolf attacks, how ironic.

'Well, the kids just got back and they want to meet the infamous cousin Lyric that Fluer and I have been talking about. Damion is still out with Teddy though, so you'll meet him later.' Bill informed me.

'Well, I only remember Damion and Sam tricking Vic and I into believing that they were the kings of London and we had to follow their every command, so I'm not sure if I should be excited or freaked out.' I said honestly. Bill cracked a smile.

'I remember that. You and Vic were so pissed when we told you.' He said laughing. I followed him out of the room and down the stairs. I was immediatly pulled into a bone crushing hug by Vic.

'Lyric!' She yelled. We'd kept in touch and we were very close friends. 'I see you finally got out of Ti Pull and Spoons.' Oh, how I loved it when people make fun of my town.

'Yes, _La Push_ and _Forks_ can only handle so much Lyric. It's a pitty that they couldn't hold out much longer.' I joked, emphasizing the real names of were I lived.

'Well, I'm not sure if you remember, but this is Dominique and Louis. Dom, Lou, this is Lyric. She's crazier than I am.' Vic said. I nodded.

'I am. I escaped from the psyc ward at the mental hospital and was forced to run away to London because I believe in vampires, werewolves, fairies, and magic.' I said, using my actress voice. My beautiful green eyes wide and innocent. Dom didn't believe me, she was twelve, but Louis was eight, so you get the idea.

'Really! Cool!' He said earnestly. I laughed and ruffled his hair.

'C'mon! I wanna see the gods you call your friends.' Vic said, dragging me up to my room. The first one she saw was of Paul, Jake, and myself. She grabbed it and fell onto my bed.

'Mercy. How did you servive them.' She whispered. I laughed at her.

'Honey, I've seen those boys naked way to many times for my own good. I'm a scarred girl.' I said. I really have. They like to have games of truth or dare constantly, making all the dares, dares to strip down naked.

'Don't say that. I have to show moman.' She said, getting up. She ran down the stairs to the kitchen were Auntie Fluer was making dinner.

'Mum, check these hotties out.' She said, putting the picture in her face. Auntie gasped.

'Damn. And I thought your father was a god.' She whispered.

'Ugh, Auntie's gone cougar.' I muttered, discusted.

'Lyric said she's seen them naked, way to many times to count.' Vic added. Auntie looked at me, eyes wide.

'My brother and his friends enjoy stripping. A little too much.' I told her.

'How old are they?' Vic asked.

'Most of them range from 16- 22.' I told her. She looked at me, her eyes full of doubt. Damion walked in the kitchen then.

'Well, if it isn't my wonderful servant back for more work.' He teased coming over and hugging me. Haha loser, I was as tall as him.

'Damn girl, why are you so tall?' He muttered darkly.

'I'm only 5'11, Sam is 6'7.' I told him.

'Who are they drooling over?' He whispered.

'My friends Jake and Paul.' I said, as if that ended that. Uncle Bill joined us in the watching of his wife and daughter drool over my friends.

'You've been replaced Dad, by a picture of a 19 year old boy.' Damion teased. I giggled.

'Well, have you all packed? You leave tomorrow. Lyric, I appologise for the lack of time in preperation, but we need to get you to hogwarts tonight.' Bill said. I nodded and pried my picture away from the girls.

'Sorry, but the boys hate being drooled over and I gotta get my stuff and leave.' I said. Vic followed me to my room. With a flick of my wrist all my posessions besides most of my pictures were back inside of my purse.

'So, see you tomorrow.' I said to the Weasleys as Bill and I flooed to hogwarts. We arrived in the headmistress' office.

'Ah, Mr. Weasley, Miss Uley, glad you could make it tonight. Miss Uley, I am going to have you sorted now so that you don't have to be with the first years.' Headmistress McGonagal informed me.

'Alright.' I said. She led me to a stool where an ancient hat was sitting. She motioned for me to sit, which I did.

_Hm, very interesting. You have the ambision of a slytherin, the wit of a ravenclaw, the courage of a gryffindor, and the loyalty of a hufflepuff. But where to put you?_

_**You honestly think I care where I go?**_

_Well, I really do not know where to put you. _'Minnerva, I do not know where to put this dear girl. I am terribly sorry, but I cannot help.' Oh great, the little hat ditched me.

'So, now what?' I asked her cautiously.

'Well, this hasn't happened before, but I believe that from your transcripts that you belong in Gryffindor. You are a very powerful witch and I shall put you in Gryffindor for the time being. Now, I shall escort you to the towers.' She said.

She led me to a set of towers and up towards a single bedroom dorm.

'This room will help channel the energy for your powers, use it well.' McGonagal said, leaving me to unpack. I flicked my wrist and my belongings flew into place. I collapsed on my bed after changing into shorts and a tank top and fell asleep instantly.

Damn, I must have been tired. It's three p.m. I have two hours until the students arrive. I smiled to myself and walked to my bathroom. I showered and shaved before exiting the shower. I put in spandex and a tank top and did my makeup. I had a smokey eye and cat tip liner. I winked at myself and dried and straightened my hair with a flick of my wrist.

I went back to my room and put on my uniform. I was just putting my final shoe on when McGonagal knocked on my door. I opened it and stepped out.

'Well, the students will be here shortly. You will sit with the professers until the sorting is complete, alright.' She said. I nodded and we walked to the great hall.

'So you're the infamous Lyric Uley that the school has been talking about for days. I'm Charlie Weasley, care of magical creatures professer.' An average looking teacher said, introducing himself flirtatiously.

'Hm, that's nice.' I replied sarcastically. Urgh, I hate being part veela. Charlie introduced me to all the other professers and Professer Flitwick, the charms teacher asked me to demonsrate my powers for him.

'Yeah, sure. Pay close attention to the fire.' I said. I put my hands up and manipulated the fire, making it dance around the room.

'Wow. Do you even own a wand?' Charlie asked.

'No. I don't need one.' I said. I heard voices and sat down on the floor. The kids started filing in and soon McGonagal came in with the first years. They were all sorted and McGonagal made her way over to the professer table. I heard the whispering about me.

_'Who is she?'_

_'Wow, she's beautiful.'_ Blah blah blah. I rolled my eyes.

'Students may I have your attention.' The headmistress called. The students stopped their chatter. 'Before we begin our feast the professers and myself would like you all to meet our newest student, Lyric Uley. Lyric is a stranfer from America and you will all treat her with the respect you treat your friends. Last night Lyric was sorted into Griffendor so I expect the Griffendors to treat her like long lost family.' She said. I stood up and walked over to the Gryffindor table. She saw Vic and her other good friend, Rose Weasley sitting together.

'Rosie!' I greeted her with a grin.

'Lyric! What's it been, 9 years?' She asked, hugging me.

'You guys know what this means, right?' Vic asked us, an evil grin on her face. We shook our heads.

'The terrible triplets are together again!' She said. I laughed.

'Together forever-' I said.

'Never apart-' Rose said.

'Maybe by distance-' Vic said.

'But never by heart.' We all finished. We grinned at burst out laughing. Damian, who was at the other end of the table mumbled 'God, who put those three together?' to Teddy. We ate dinner in silence.

After eating we went up to the Gryffindor common room. The girls got their rooms ready then came into mine.

'Why do you get your own room?' Vic whined, entering my room. I patted my bed and Vic and Rose sat down.

'I need it. There's a spell cast on the walls to help channel my powers. I need to be calm at all times in here or bad things could happen.' I told them. Vic nodded, but Rose was to busy staring at the picture of me and Sam.

'Is that your boyfriend?' She asked in a breathy tone. I started laughing.

'No, that's Sam.' I told her. Her mouth dropped.

'Damn, what is in the water there?' She asked.

'It's the quileute genes.' I told them. They nodded. Vic grabbed the picture of the Cullens and myself after Edward, Bella, and Alices' graduation.

'Who are they?' She breathed.

'The Cullens. They're all taken except Alec, but he's waiting for someone special.' I said. I looked at my phone, time for bed.

'Well girls, as much fun as this is, we need to go to bed, so good night.' I said, shooing them out of my room.

When they left I changed into boxers that I stole the day my brother bought them and a tank top. I burrowed under the blanket and fell asleep instantly. I was woken up the next morning by Damion jumping on my bed.

'What.' I mumbled. He tore the blankets off of me and pulled me up. I glared at him.

'It's time for you to get up. My friends haven't stopped talking about you since last night. It's annoying and since it's saturday there are no classes so you're spending the morning with us. Now hurry and get dressed.' He said, sitting on the chair in the corner of the room.

'I'm going to take my clothes off, so you really want to sit there?' I asked him slowly.

'I don't mind, it's not like I see you as anything besides a little sister.' He said. Urgh, fine. I went over to my dresser and pulled out jeans, a white tank top, and a purple tank to wear on top. I shucked off the boxers and pulled on my jeans, but seeing that I wasn't wearing a bra I went into my bathroom to put on my zebra push-up bra and the white tank top.

While in the bathroom I brushed my hair and pulled my bangs up into a bump, brushed my teeth, put on deoderant, and did my makeup. I came back out and pulled on the purple top and spritzed myself with my caramel apple perfume.

'Took you long enough.' He mumbled. Just for him adding that comment I attacked him with my fruit scented air freshener.

'That's what you get for making comments.' I told him, exiting the room. He came after me with a duiscusted look on his face.

'I smell like a girl.' He mumbled, pulling me towards his friends.

'Damian,' One of them sniggered, 'You smell like a chick.'

'Oh har har, Lysander.' Damian drawled. 'She attacked me with air freshener.'

'Well, I do not like being woken up in the mornings, especially on weekends.' I said darkly. One of the boys was staring at my scars. I then notice all the other guys and a few girls were also staring at them.

'Bear.' Was all I said.

'What?' The one called Lysander asked.

'I was mauled by a bear two years ago, you can stop staring.' I told them. Their faces fell and Damian cleared his throat.

'Anyways, Lyric, this is Lysander, Tancrad, Felix, Jason, Emma, and Olivia. Guys, this is my cousin Lyric.' He said. I nodded at them.

'So Lyric, do you have any juicy secrets about our Damian here?' Jason asked, leaning towards me.

'Well, when we were younger, Vic and I dressed him up as a princess and he didn't take the dress off till bedtime, eight and a half hours later, he later told us that when he turned 18 he was changing his name to Princess Diana.' I said smiling.

'That. Is a lie.' Damian mumbled.

'Nah ah. Sam told me to remind you of it. Didn't you also say that you were going to marry-'

'Finish that sentance and you will be a dead witch.' He threatened.

'Fine. You're no fun.' I mumbled, folding my arms over my chest. Emma and Olivia were laughing and the boys were trying hard to hold their laughter in.

'So Lyric, you got any juicy secrets about yourself?' Emma asked, catching everyones attention.

'I'm a trained figure flyer. It's like a fifure skater, but in the sky.' I told them.

'Prove it.' Jason said.

'Okay, let me get my broom.' I told them, running to my room and grabbing my broom. I ran back out and they were all waiting for me. We went to the quiditch pitch and I showed them my stuff.

'Do you play quiditch?' Damian asked.

'Yeah, seeker.' I told him. Their faces lit up. Lysander threw a ball way up in the air.

'Go fetch it.' He said. I got on my broom and flew after it. He must have been using magic because whenever I got close, it flew away. Finally it was inches out of my reach above my head so I stood on my broom with my unbeatable balance and caught it. I flew back down to a bunch of gaping mouths.

I got off my broom and closed their mouths with my hand.

'You'll catch flies.' I said in a sweet voice.

'C'mon, we gotta tell Teddy we found a seeker.' Jason said, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the castle.

**A/N: So, that was chapter one... what do ya think...**

**Just click the review button and you'll be on your way :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the second chapter in the weirdest fic I have ever written.**

_Previously:_

_'C'mon, we gotta tell Teddy we found a seeker.' Jason said, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the castle._

Yeah, so I'm being pulled along the corridors of the castle, searching for the Gryffindor Quiditch captain. The reason? Apparently I'm the best seeker the school has seen since Harry Potter. So Jason says anyways.

'Teddy!' Jason yelled when he finally spotted him, making out with some random chick.

'What?' Teddy asked annoyed. Urgh! I know his type, stuck up, arrogant man-whores.

'We found us a seeker. She's amazing.' Tancrad said with awe in his voice. I smirked and held back my laughter. Teddy looked at me with doubt.

'Yeah well, she'll have to try out. Just like everyone else.' He said and went back to kissing the blonde bimbo that was dumb enough to fall for him. I snapped my fingers and my cell phone appeared levatating in front of me.

I grabbed it just as it started vibrating. I felt eyes on me. I looked up and saw everyone, including Teddy was staring at me.

'What?' I asked them.

'How did you do that?' Olivia asked.

'It's easy. I've always been able to do that. My brother calls me the Wandless Wonder. Mom says it comes with having fairies in the family.' I said, looking at my phone. I had a text from Leah.

**So, major news! Emily had her baby this morning. A girl and they named her Melissa Elizabeth AND my brother was dumb enough to imprint on her, three minutes after she was born. Sam is PISSED! I suggest you write to your brother pronto and tell him that Sethie wont hurt Lissa cuz I've heard his thoughts and Jaz's powers aren't working...**

**Lots Love!**

**Leah Love 3**

I smiled slightly. That sounded like Sam.

'Hey, I gotta go. See you guys monday.' I said, excusing myself and heading towards the dromatory. I got to my room and took out some paper and began to write to my family.

_To Ma Familia,_

_Hey guys! I want the whole pack to be here when this is read, okay :) I miss you guys like hell and I feel like an old lady when I write this way, but it's much easier then texting:)_

_Momma: Everything is going great here. Vic and I picked up right where we left off all those years ago and guess what Auntie Fluer's gone cougar! Her and Vic were drooling over Jake and Paul the other day... I luv ya:)_

_Sam and Emily: Okay, First of all, CONGRATS! I WANT PICTURES OF MY NEICE! and Sam, I forgot to pack my secret stash, so if you could send it with Fitzgerald when he arrives, that would be awesome... And Sammy, don't get all up in Seth's grill too much, okay, that's my job. I miss you like crazy:)_

_Paul: Don't worry, Auntie is completely in love with Bill and once I told her how old you were. So Paul, I finally met a bigger man whore than you that goes by the name of teddy Lupin! I could just tell when I met him that he was a mini Paul. I miss you and your whorish ways :)_

_Jakey: Well, you should be repulsed shouldn't ya? Well, I guess not. Vic is really pretty and I think you would like her. She has this really weid colored hair. Exotic, just the way you like it, huh:) Keep lookin for her babe, you'll find her somewhere :)_

_Sethie: Don't let Sam scare you too much, okay hun. If he gets too evil, just tel him that I'll tell you all about Mr. Fluffy. (Sam, I mean it too, don't deny him his one chance for true happiness) Keep fighten Seth, I miss you:)_

_Leah Love: Okay, I just miss you and I haven't found any guys to work my American charm on yet :( Well, I'll txt u later hun :)_

_Embry and Quil: Keep up your weirdo ways you two. Vic and Rosie are just like you guys. Okay except for the fact that they're girls and actually use their brains, but it makes me sad thinking that I wont get to hear your random practical jokes for two years. I luv you guys :)_

_I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH,_

_Lyric Wish Uley_

_P.S. Give the other letter to the Cullens, kay._

I finished that letter and started on the letter to the cullens.

_Ello Cullens! (That was my sorry excuse of an english accent) So, no reading this unless you're all together, Kay._

_Esme and Carlisle: I miss you guys. Bill and Fluer are a lot like you guys. _

_Rose and Emmett: You know how many guys have tried hitting on me in the last two hours? 17, Jeez Rose, I know how you feel now. And Emmett, I finally found someone with bigger muscles than you. His name is Charlie Weasley and he used to be a dragon tamer but now he works at the school. Yeah, he hit on me too, majorly creepy._

_Alice and Jasper: Jaz, you would go crazy here. Even __**I**__ can feel the emotions running off of people, and Alice, if you have any visions with a boy with colorful hair, tell me please. I miss you guys :)_

_Eddie: Please stop mind raping the wolves before they go insane, okay. I think you would go insane here too. These guys are all freaking hormonal. You'd have Rose and Emmett twenty-four seven :)_

_Alec: I miss you the most. It's not the same without my bestfriend by my side. I really wish you were here. But you're not so I guess you'll just have to write back. I love you._

_MISS YOU GUYS!_

_Lyric Wish Uley_

I sighed as I put the two letters on my owl, Fitzgerald's leg. Suddenly Vic and Rose burst in with evil grins. I let Fitzgerald go and he flew towards Washington.

'What are you two planning?' I asked them sceptically. They looked at eachother, then back at me.

'So, we here that Teddy Lupin has taken a fancy to you. Says that he'll make you his if it's the last thing he does.' Vic said, sitting down on the chair.

'Yeah, and he's a pig-headed man whore.' I replied. They looked at eachother. Urgh, there it was again, the evil grin.

'Mhm, and we think the same thing, so we came up with 'operation take down Teddy' and you, my wonderful veela friend, are our main subject.' Rose said, evilly. I looked at them, a grin slowly materializing on my face.

'And what does OTDT entitle?' I asked them.

'First of all, we need you to dress as well as possible, so we need to figure out your outfit for tomorrow.' Vic said, going towards the dresser.

Half an hour late she'd come up with white skinny jeans, and a holister tank top with yellow heels.

'Really. Do you feel the need to make me 6'1?' I asked her annoyed.

'Yes, it'll make your legs longer. Okay, tonight he'll be in the common room with the boys and Rose and myself are looking to get the attention of a few of them, so we need sexy, yet comfy pj's.' Vic said, going back to my dresser.

She came up with another pair of boxers (I have eight pairs) and a red tank top. I gave her a look.

'What?' She asked.

'Well, what are you guys wearing?' I asked.

'Oh, same as you, except I don't own any boxers.' Vic said. Rose nodded in agreement. I looked at my phone. Six hours till show time.

'So, what are we gonna do for the next six hours?' I asked them.

'Well, we have to go to lunch now, but after that we should practice makeup for tomorrow.' Rose said.

'Okay, but I want an hour long nap before tonight.' I told them as we headed down to the great hall. We took our seats and began to eat. I looked over at Damian and his friends. They were eating like my boys and I was really starting to miss them.

Suddenly I had an idea. I'm guessing the grin on my face gave me away because all I got from the other two was a giant 'WHAT!'

'This girl has an idea for OTDT. we'll talk about it in my room.' I told them. They nodded and we resumed eating. An hour later we were running into my room.

'Okay, spill.' Vic ordered apon entering.

'Well, it would really tick him off if I had a boyfriend right? A very serious boyfriend.' I said, going towards my jewlary box. I reached in and grabbed the ring I hadn't worn in two years. it had two gemestone hearts surrounded by little diamonds.

'That's a great idea! But how are we going to convince him of that?' Rose asked. Then she saw my ring and gasped.

'What is that?' Vic asked me.

'A purity ring. Haven't worn this baby in two years. The green one is for when I was born and the purple one is for the day I pledged my purity. It looks alot like a promise ring, because it kind of is.' I said, slipping it on. Hmm, still fit perfectly.

'You. Are devious.' Vic said, giggling. 'But, still, one question, why does that ring have 'till death do us part' enraved on it?'

'That was a little bit of wandless magic, my dear.' I told her.

We spent the next four hours gossiping and doing makeup. With an hour still show time I shooed them out and collapsed on my bed, falling alseep immediatly.

I woke up to someone shaking me. Vic and Rose were standing there with their pj's in hand, grinning like fools.

'Show time!' I yelled, jumping up and grabbing my pj's. We changed in my room. I looked in the mirror. Not bad, at all. I sighed, running my finger down my leg, which held a nasty red scar from her hip to her ankle. I reached behind me to run my fingers down the scar on my back as well.

'Ouch. How'd you get that.' Vic asked.

'There are some very sick people in the world, Vic.' I told her. She gasped. 'Forget it, we have a boy to take down don't we?'

'Yeah, we do. Lets go.' Rose said, pulling us towards the common room. We got there and sat in three chairs and talked about the most random things in the world.

'So, have you guys done the deed yet?' I whispered to them. They both nodded.

'Details!' I sang.

'Well, it was last year, on valentines day, with Lysander. We were both wondering what all the jaz was about and we had sex. It was boring.' Vic said. I looked at her, crained my neck and looked at Lysander, then back at her and burst into a fit of laughter.

'Okay, Rosie, how bout you?' I asked when I finally stopped laughing.

'Um, Cormac McLaggan Jr. on the last hogsmead last year. It sucked.' She said. Vic gasped. I heard sniggering and I turned to see Teddy and his cronies were listening to us.

'So, how bout you, Lyric?' Vic asked.

'It happened the first time when I was fourteen, with Alec. It was after I had gotten all the scars and He was determind to prove that I was even more beautiful than before. That was the night he gave me this ring. The second time was with him again, the day before I left for London. It was even better the second time.' I told them. They both gaped at me.

'You lost your virginity at fourteen!' Vic shrieked. Rose clamped her hand over Vic's mouth to stop the screaming.

'Yeah, I did and I'm not proud of it, but I did.' I said slowly. Teddy and his friends were looking at me with wide eyes and slacked jaws. I winked at them and I swear that Teddy nearly fainted.

'Okay guys, you can stay up as late as you want, but I'm going to bed, g'night.' I told them, standing up and leaving the room.

I fell into bed and sleep crept over me slowly.

I woke up the next morning to Vic jumping on my bed.

'C'mon, we have to get you ready!' She shrieked. She looked at me, then groaned. 'Do you always look like that when you roll out of bed?'

'Yeah, why? I'm gonna take a quick shower, okay.' I told her, heading towards the bathroom.

The first week of school past, along with Quiditch tryouts. I got seeker, of course and the old team stayed the same.

Today we have our first match. It's Gryffindor against Slytherin. We'll pummel them for sure. I was walking with the team to the great hall for breakfast when I heard a nazely voice behind us say, 'What makes you think you're gonna win? Think scar face is any good, do ya. Ha, everyone will be to distracted by her fucked up face to even play the game!' I whipped around to see Nikolas Nott, the Slytherin captain and his team of baboons standing behind us.

'What did you say?' I hissed at him, my brothers temper quickly rising in myself.

'Oh, I don't remember! I was to busy looking at that ugly thing you call a face, sorry.' He said mockingly. Before thinking I pulled my arm back and hit him with a right hook. 'Urgh! Dammit.'

'That's what I thought. Oh, and Nikolas dear, it's very bad to get on a powerful veela's badside, you here me. Last time that happened the poor bloke didn't return to Juliard for a week. Tata.' I whispered to him. I turned around and continued walking. 'You know, if all you're gonna do is stare then we need a new team.' I called behind me.

The boys (I'm the only girl on the team) caught up with me and Lysander cleared his throat and looked at me.

'Yes?' I asked him calmly.

'Where'd you learn to throw punches like that?' He asked in awe. I gave him a pointed look.

'My brother taught me. Oh yeah, I can also casturate a bull with my bear hands, so keep that in mind.' I told him and walked away.

I went and sat with Vic and Rose. We were eating when all the owl flew in. Fitzgerald was a little black owl, very rare, but really sweet. I found two letters and a box. I smiled as I opened the box to find my surplus of shrunken sour gummie worms, dove chocolate, and other random candy.

'Thank you Jesus.' I whispered. Rose and Vic started laughing.

We spent the rest of breakfast talking and the next thing I knew I was chacing after the golden snitch. I took a deep breath, stood up on my broom and reached out infront of me and caught the little gold devil.

'GRYFFINDOR WINS!' Lucas Jordan yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, here is chapter three of The Metamorphagus and The Veela**

Weeks past and soon it was the week before the anual Halloween ball. I spent most of my time with Vic and Rose, but there were soem days that I spent with Damian and the boys. They reminded me of home, which I was missing less and less everyday.

The girls and I were sprawled out in my room, where we tended to hang out because it was just us, trying to figure out what to wear on Friday night.

'Urgh, I have absolutly no idea what to wear!' Vic cried in a whiny voice. I began thinking. All these people were going to wear wizarding costumes, so what if we muggle it up?

'Ohh! Brain blast!' I yelled, jumping up.

'What?' Rose asked excitedly. I smiled at them and laughed.

'Okay, we need to go to hogsmead and get some fabric.' I told them, pulling my converses on. The girls pulled on their nikes that I gave to them and we ran out of the room and down the stairs.

we flew through the common room and ran to hogsmead. When we arrived and I ran to the fabric shop. I grabbed some white fabric and paid for it, then yanked them back to my room.

'Okay, what are you doing?' Vic asked me, confused. I grabbed my emergancy wand- I only use it when I'm to excited to channel it through my finger- and cut the fabric into three strips.

I tapped the first one and it turned into a pirate costume. I through it at Vic. 'Try it on.' I commanded her. Then I tapped the second one and it turned into a red queen costume which I instructed Rose to put on, then, with the third peice I transfigured it into an aphrodite costume.

I looked at the girls and grinned.

'We. Look hot.' I told them, flicking my wand and transforming a wall into a mirror.

'Oh.' -Vic.

'My.' Rose.

'God.' -Me.

'So, what are we?' Vic asked me.

'Well, we are muggle characters. Vic, you're a pirate, Rose, you're the Red Queen, and I'm Aphrodite, she's a greek goddess.' I told them.

'Okay, so hair?' Rose asked. I nodded and looked at her. I tapped my wand on her head and her hair was pulled up into the traditional Red Queen style. I looked at Vic and her hair turned into choppy layers with red and black highlights. Then I tapped my head and my hair lightened to the dark caramel color that was aphrodite and curled into beautiful waves. My hair also gained length, down to my knees.

'Okay so we are gonna blow this ball.' Rose whispered, looking at us through the mirror. It was now the night of the ball and none of us had dates. we were flying solo.

'Yeah, and your fathers are gonna kill me.' I muttered. Vic and Rose laughed at that and I glared at them through the mirror.

'Okay, ready?' I asked them, opening the door. They nodded, and me being me, I slid down the stair-rail. Rose and Vic were right behind me, but they walked down the stairs.

'You two are no fun.' I whined.

'Yeah, and you're gonna get yourself killed.' Rose shot back. I smiled at her and winked. I felt eyes on us and Damian, his friends, and the quiditch team were all staring at us.

'What. Did you do to my sister, Lyric?' Damian whined. Tancrad, the boy Vic's been eying for quite a while was drooling in the corner. Damian smacked him on the head and growled.

'Awe, you don't like it?' I whined. He gafawed and I continued towards the great hall. When I got there the band 'Veggie Vamp' hadn't started yet so we stood around talking.

Suddenly I felt a pair of cold arms snake around my waist. I turned around and saw the Cullen boys and Alice and Rose standing there in band gear.

'What are you guys doing here!' I asked, hugging Alec. Emmett was looking suggesivly at Vic and Rose and Rosalie growled at him.

'We are Veggie Vamp.' Alec told me.

'Oh, Vic, Rose, this is Alec, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward Cullen, guys this is Victoire and Rose Weasley.' I said.

'Nice to meet you, but we have to go play.' Alice said, jumping up and down. I heard Jasper mutter something under his breath.

'Told you.' I sang at him. He smiled and they walked away.

'So, that's fake boyfriend Alec. He is a hot one.' Rose said in a breathy voice.

'Oh so your boyfriend is fake. Wow, you are truly a terrific actor, Lyric.' Teddy said from behind me. I turned around. He was dressed as a greek god. I had to laugh at him.

The night was fun. We stayed out till three A.M. dancing, and catching up with the Cullens' when the ball was over.

The days since halloween night past quickly and every day I was closer to developing feelings for Teddy.

I was walking through the corridors when I felt someone grab me and pull me into the broom closet. I looked up to see the face of Teddy Lupin gazing at me.

'What do you want, Teddy?' I asked with no emotion in my voice.

'I gotta know, Lyric. What will it take for you to go out with me.' He whispered.

'I cant. I've been screwed over too many times by boys like you. I can't trust you.' I told him softly.

'I can change.' He said.

'Prove it. Prove to me that you can change. I want you to not touch a girl for two months. Then I'll think about persuing a relationship with you.' I said sadly.

'Okay. I promise you that I will not touch another girl for two months. Wait, does my grandmother, or the weasley and potter girls count?' He asked.

'I'll cast a spell. But, I'll make the family girls immune to it.' I told him, then pulled out my wand and muttered 'Foliabotita Loava.' (A/N: I totally just made those words up).

'So, what happens if I touch another girl?' He asked me quietly.

'I'll feel it.' I told him.

'I gotta break up with Parkinson, will you come with, because I have a feeling she'll hang on me.' He asked. I nodded and he pulled me along towards the Slytherin common room. 'Okay, just stay hidden.'

So, Teddy broke up with her, she bawled, end of story.

* * *

Today is December 24, chirstmas eve and I'm plotting the awesomest prank ever to be played on Ronald Weasley with his daughter and neice.

'You're possative that nobody has ever done this to him?' I asked Vic again.

'Yes, I just asked Dad. He thinks it's brilliant. Says you have your father's mind.' Vic reasured. I nodded and began thinking again. We were all in my room at Vic's house, setting up the gift. It was a small box, decorated with Chudley Cannons wrapping. Inside was the awesomest prank on the planet. The card was signed, _With love and laughter, Vic, Rose, and Lyric._

'I cannot wait to see the look on Dad's face when he opens that tomorrow.' Rose said gleefuly before standing up and flooing home.

Vic and I slept in my room that night as we stayed up late wrapping gifts.

'VICKI! LYRIC! WAKE UP!' Louis screamed, running into my room and jumping on my bed.

'Urgh, ten more minutes.' Vic grumbled. We both flipped over and fell back asleep. We were woken up by Bill pulling off our coves and threatening to pour water over us. I growled at him.

'Did you just growl at me?' He asked, amused.

'Daddy, Lyric's not a morning person at all. She nearly bit Damian's head off that first morning when he woke her up.' Vic explained as I sat up. Bill looked at me, analizingly.

'Does she always look so perfect rolling out of bed?' He questioned.

'That's what happens when you're 3/4 veela Uncle Bill.' I told him, standing up and streching. I threw a pillow at him and he walked out laughing.

I chose to skip getting dressed. I was wearing the same pj's I wore on day one of OTDT. Vic was too, ironicly. We looked at each other and started laughing.

'Why are you laughing?' Damian asked.

'OTDT.' I told him. He looked confused.

'What ees dis OTDT?' Fluer asked, hand on her hip. Vic and I looked at each other and nodded.

'Operation take down Teddy.' We said simultaniasly.

'I don't even want to know. So, you guys wanna see what Ole St. Nick brought you last night?' Bill asked, clearly avoiding the subject. I thought about everything I had mailed home, VIA muggle post. Alec and I have this weird thing where we get each other the most random things on the planet.

'Yes, finally!' Louis said, exasperated. I flicked my wrist and the presents Vic and I wrapped last night appeared under the tree.

We all opened our gifts, but the one I saved last was the one from Alec. When I opened it I found a plush duck with a note attached.

_Hey Hot Mama!_

_This one is the best yet, press the play me button on it's bill :) I hope it makes you laugh :)_

_Lots a Love,_

_Your fake boyfriend, Alec 3_

So, I pressed the play button and this is what I got:

Hubba hubba zoot zoot  
Num  
Deba uba zat zat

(I started laughing so hard right about now)  
Num  
A-hoorepa hoorepa a-huh-hoorepa a-num num  
A-num  
Hubba hubba zoot zoot  
Num  
Deba uba zat zat  
Num  
A-hoorepa hoorepa a-huh-hoorepa a-num num  
A-num  
Hubba hubba zoot zoot  
Deba uba zat zat a-num num  
Hubba hubba zoot zoot  
Deba uba zat zat a-num num  
A-hoorepa hoorepa a-huh-hoorepa a-num num  
A-hoorepa hoorepa  
HAH  
A-huh-hoorepa a-num num  
A-num  
Hubba hubba zoot zoot  
Deba uba zat zat a-num num  
Hubba hubba zoot zoot  
Deba uba zat zat a-num num  
A-hoorepa hoorepa a-huh-hoorepa a-num num  
A-hoorepa hoorepa a-huh-hoorepa  
HAH  
A-num num  
A-num  
Hubba hubba zoot zoot  
A-huh zoot a-huh  
Deba uba zat zat a-num num  
Hubba hubba zoot zoot  
Deba uba zat zat a-num num  
A-hoorepa hoorepa a-huh-hoorepa a-num num  
Num  
A-hoorepa hoorepa a-huh-hoorepa a-num num  
Deba uba zat zat  
A-hoorepa hoorepa a-huh-hoorepa a-num num  
a-num  
Hubba hubba zoot zoot  
deba uba zat zat  
HAH  
A-hoorepa hoorepa a-huh-hoorepa a-num num  
A-num  
Hubba hubba zoot zoot  
Deba uba zat zat a-num num  
Hubba hubba zoot zoot  
Duuh  
Deba uba zat zat a-num num  
A-hoorepa hoorepa a-huh-hoorepa a-num num  
A-hoorepa hoorepa a-huh-hoorepa a-num num  
HAH  
A-num  
Hubba hubba zoot zoot  
Deba uba zat zat a-num num  
Hubba hubba zoot zoot  
Deba uba zat zat a-num num  
A-hoorepa hoorepa a-huh-hoorepa a-num num  
A-hoorepa hoorepa a-huh-hoorepa a-num num  
HAH  
Hubba hubba zoot zoot  
Deba uba zat zat a-num num  
HOH  
Hubba hubba zoot zoot  
Hubba hubba mo-re mo-re  
Deba uba zat zat a-num num  
A-hoorepa hoorepa a-huh-hoorepa a-num num  
A-hoorepa hoorepa a-huh-hoorepa a-num num  
A-num

And at the end I got:

'I know you're laughing right now and I want you to know that I got all your boys to sing this song and Paul is on lead vocal. Miss you like crazy girlie.'

'Oh.'- Vic.

'My.'- Bill.

'God.'- Damian. Then they all started laughig. Jerks.

'Yes, my best friend is weird, I get that, but that's why I love the kid.' I told them.

Seven hours later we we were waiting for the moment when Ron opened his gift from us girls. We were all gathered in the living room of the burrow and that gift was one of the last ones.

Vic, Rose, and I opened ours and pulled out identical necklaces from Damian that read 'Trouble /\ 3 (trouble cubed). Then it was time for the big moment.

'Here you go Ronald, this one is from Vicki, Rosie, and Lyric.' Molly said. Ron grabbed it as we grabbed each others hands. Bill was holding back a smirk as well.

He unwrapped it and slwoly lifted the lid off. Suddenly a giant spider flew out at him. 'EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK! GET IT AWAY!' Ron yelled, jumping up onto the couch he was sitting on. Of course, I bewitched it to follow him. After about five minutes of girlish shrieking the spider finally burst into our gift. A cirtificate for seven visits to a therapist.

'Maybe you can get rid of that fear, Ronald.' Ginny said, through her laughter. Vic, Rose, and I were clutching our stomachs tightly from all the laughter we were doing.

'Okay, who came up with that?' George asked seriously.

'That would be me.' I told him. He ran over and hugged me. Okay, then.

'Why didn't we think of that Fred?' He asked, turning towards his twin.

'No idea Goerge. Question is, who does she get her mind from?' Fred asked him.

'Her Dad.' Molly, Aurther, and Bill said together. (Okay, so I changed my mind. Her Mom is related to the Weasleys. She's Molly's neice.)

'Hey, remember when he first started dating Nattie and he got her to bewitch that-' Charlie started to say, but was cut off by Molly.

'That is not something we need to talk about around children Charles.' She snapped. I smiled. I already knew what she was talking about.

'Urgh! Ruin all my fun.' Charlie muttered. I laughed at him and rolled my eyes.

* * *

The rest of the day went by fast and when I got home I fell asleep quickly.

* * *

**A/N: So, review and you get brownie points :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Months past since chirstmas and Teddy, true to his word, hasn't touched a single girl, besides his family and myself, since. I told him that I wasn't ready for a relationship with anyone romantically at the moment, but he and I have become really good friends.

This is why I find myself visiting the sick children of St. Mungo's with him on this abnormally warm March day. Teddy and I were walking past the maternity ward when I heard it.

'What do you mean you don't know what's wrong with my wife?' A man yelled. I looked over and saw a handsome blond man and a very pregnant, but weak looking woman standing next to him. I pulled Teddy to a stop and listened.

'Well, there is no pictures in her womb, so she obviously charmed herself to keep you, Mr. Malfoy.' The snooty nurse was saying. Holy shit! I knew what was going on.

'Excuse me, Mrs. Malfoy, if you don't mind me asking, when did you first start experiencing pregnancy symptoms?' I asked her politly.

'About two months ago, but I was skinny then, really skinny. It makes no sense.' She muttered more to herself, then to me.

'Yeah, I know what's going on. Miss Greengrass, if you would give us a room I can explain it all, I've seen it before.' I told her. She nodded, obviously intrigued on how a 16 year old girl could know what was going on.

'Well miss, what's your name? If you are going to figure out whats wrong with my wife, then I need to know your name.' Draco Malfoy said.

'Lyric Uley sir. You may want to sit down because this is going to sound very, very weird.' I told them. They both sat down and I waited a few seconds before continueing. 'Mrs. Malfoy, I know that this is going to sound very odd, but did you meet any strangely gorgeous men two months ao?'

'Yes, I did, all I remember was him telling me that his name was Felix Volturi and then I looked into these blood red eyes and everything went black.' Mrs. Malfoy admitted.

'What does this have to do with anything?' Draco snapped.

'Mrs. Malfoy, I'm sorry to say that you were raped by Felix Volturi. Felix is a vampire, and vampires are not supposed to have sperm, but it has been discovered that they can impregnate mortal women. I know that sounds completly bonkers but, there is an old quileute legend about the cold ones.' I told them, continueing to tell them the legend about the spawn.

'So, if my wife is pregnant, how will the child come out.' Draco asked me.

'I have done this once before. It can only be done by emergency c-section right away or your wife will die. The natural way is the baby uses it's fangs to chew it's way out of the mother. The mother rarely makes it.' I replied solemly.

'When does this need to be done?' Mrs. Malfoy asked me.

'Today, from what I can tell, you will go into labor within the next 24 hours, so it is crucial for you and your babies lifes if I preform the c- section now.' I told them. They nodded.

'Now, I will be able to do it in your home, if you prefer it.' I said.

'Oh yes, please call me Pansy, Mrs. Malfoy sounds so old.' Pansy said. I nodded and the four of us dissaporated to Malfoy Manor.

We got there and were escorted to an empty room. I conjoured up an OR and had Pansy lie down on the table.

'I'm going to knock you out, Pansy. When you wake up, you will have your child with you.' I told her before muttering a spell.

'Mr. Malfoy, you are welcome to stay for the delivery if you please.' I told him. He nodded and sat by his wifes head. 'Teddy, can you hand me the scalpul?' I asked. He handed it to me and I cut her open, just like I did Nessie, a year before.

Fifteen minutes later I pulled out a little girl. She had these peircing blue eyes and dark brown hair, just like Pansy. I magically cleaned her off and conjoured a bottle of elk blood and handed her to Draco.

'Your daughter, Mr. Malfoy. She will need atleast three bottles of blood a week. If you don't want her to be a murderer, I suggest making a phone call to this number. (I handed him a card.) I'll wait till Pansy wakes to further explain things.' I told him. He only nodded and looked at his little girl.

An hour later, Pansy was awake and fully recovered. They named their daughter Carrina Wish Malfoy. I explained everthing to them. From growing to her mind. They excepted it with ease.

* * *

When we left I was givin a letter for Scorpius, their son. Walking back to the common room with Teddy was silent.

'That was bloody briliant.' He whispered, taking my hand in his.

'Yeah, I'm pretty great aren't I?' I asked playfully. He leaned his head closer to mine. I was an inch shorter than him in my heels.

'Yes, you are.' He breathed, his breath hot on my lips. The next second his lips were on mine in complete bliss.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was short, and twisted. Ihave many more twisted moments to come...**

|  
\/

**REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

After that day I finally let Teddy Lupin into my heart. It is now late may, three weeks before summer break and something in me is changing. I can feel it, it's like a burning fire.

Teddy and I were kissing, by the black lake, when my number one hater, Jessica Parkinson, walked over. I was oblivious to her until she started talking.

'Oh, Teddy-poo. How can you kiss this filth? A blood traitor. Didn't your grandmother raise you better than that?' She asked. I broke away from Teddy and whipped around.

'What did you just call me?' I hissed at her.

'Only the truth. Your Mummy is a filthy little muggle thing, hiding away in America and your Daddy, well _my_ daddy took care of him, didn't he. And your brother, didn't he maim his fiancee?' She hissed back.

'Don't. You EVER talk about my family.' I yelled. I felt this strange tingling inside of me and suddenly, the three we were next too burst into flames.

'Awe, look at that, she's even weirder than I thought. Tsk, maybe she'll go all furry and maul me like her best friend did to her, huh?' Oh, hell no.

'I swear to god, Parkinson, if you breath one more word about my family I will blast you into a million peices.' I hissed. She pulled out her wand and yelled '_Sectomsempra.' _It hit my leg and split scar open.

'AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!' I screamed before being enclosed in darkness.

* * *

I woke up with Vic and Teddy sitting next to my bed. I was in the hospital wing.

'Oh god, you're awake! I'll go get Poppy.' Vic said, jumping up.

'What happened?' I asked, dazed.

'You were out for almost the rest of the year, we have a day left. They had to fix your leg back up, it looks worse than before, and Headmistress McGonagal wants to talk with you in her office. You can press charges against Jessica if you want.' Teddy whispered. I nodded and Poppy came bustling in.

'Oh, good, you're awake. You're all healed, so sit up slowly and Mr. Lupin will escort you to the Headmistress' office.' Poppy told me. I sat up slowly and Teddy pulled me to my feet.

Five minutes later I found myself surrounded by portraits.

'So, Miss Uley. You started a tree on fire. I believe we are graced with the presence of another Bender, wouldn't you agree Albus?' McGonagal said.

'Yes, Minnerva. You know what to do.' Dumbledore said.

'Here, you my dear, are a fire bender. Your father, was a water bender and left this for you, if you ever were to become like him.' She told me, handing me a locket.'That will help you control your powers.'

She gave me a book, which I read until two in the morning in the common room.

'Hey, why aren't you asleep?' Teddy asked, comming down the stairs.

'Honey, I've been out for three weeks.' I reminded him, before yawning.

'Yes, and now, my gorgeous fire bending girlfriend, you need to go to sleep.' He scolded, picking me up and carrying me to my room.

* * *

(First day of summer break)

I spent yesterday with Blaise Zabini, learning to control my powers. I finally have it controled pretty well.

I woke up this morning with a big yawn. I walked out of my room to the bathroom and used the toilet and brushed my teeth without looking in the mirror.

I walked back to my room and finally looked in the mirror. What I saw made me scream. My hair, was now a dark red color and my gorgeous green eyes were now a vibrant silver outlined in crimson. It's a damn good thing I had my door open ourelse Bill would have kicked it down.

'What's wrong?' He asked panicked.

'Look at me!' I screeched. His eyes widened.

'Omigod.' He whispered. Vic and Fluer ran into the room then, and they both screamed.

'WHAT THE HELL!' Vic yelled.

'I look like. I don't even know.' I muttered. I turned and looked at the mirror again. 'You know, now that I got over the initial shock, it's kind of cool. I do miss my eyes though.'

'Yeah, you look more exotic then you did before.' Vic said, running her fingers through my silky red hair.

'Why is every body screaming.' Damian muttered, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hands.

'Looks like being a fire bender changed her appearence.' Bill said. I nodded, still looking in the mirror.

'This. Is. So. Cool.' I said.

'Okay, well twenty minutes till we leave for the burrow.' Bill told us, walking out of the room. I went to my closet and grabbed my holister skirt, a plaid tank top and a brown cami. I pulled them on and grabbed my green flats, a necklace, and green earings. When all that was done, I did my makeup. I had purple smokey eyes and clear lip gloss.

My hair was straightened and shiney. I winked at myself in the mirror and walked down the stairs.

'Well, you sure know how to play up red hair and freaky silver eyes.' Vic said when she saw me.

'Ha ha ha.' I said dryly. When everyone was ready we flooed over to the burrow. The first thing I got was screaming.

'Jesus Rose!' I said, covering my ears.

'What happened to you?' She asked, looking at me. Me, being my weird self was wearing sunglasses.

'Oh, honey, the red hair isn't even the weird part.' Vic told her. We had an audience of gaping mouths now.

'You ready for this?' I asked them. I slowly pulled my sunglasses off. Yeah, Rose screamed again.

'Rose. Some of us have eardrums.' George said, wincing.

'God Lyric, what happened to you?' Rose asked.

'Apparently when I embraced my _gift_ my body made changes to accomodate the _gift_. So, I got me some Weasley hair and freaky silver eyes.' I said.

'I take offence to that.' Fred mumbled from the corner he was sitting in with his wife Luna.

'Fred, nobody cares.' Ginny told him.

'Okay, you gotta admit, red looks good on her.' Charlie said.

The day went on like that. Horribly boring, until late in the afternoon.

'Hey Ri, wanna go for a walk with us?' Vic and Rose asked.

'Yeah, sure.' I replied. We got up and started walking down the drive.

'So, you and Teddy.' Rose said.

'Sutle Rosie, sutle. Yes, me and Teddy.' I said sarcastically.

'Hmm, wonder what he'll think of the freaky eyes and red hair.' Vic stated. Hey, the eyes!

'Let me try something.' I muttered. I found an old mangled tree and stared at it, summoning my powers. Suddenly the tree burst into flames. I put my hand out to control the flames.

'Wow.' Was all that I heard. I felt two strong arms snake around my waist and turned to see Teddy smiling at me.

'I've always wondered what it would be like to kiss a redhead.' He murmered before his soft lips met mine.

'Gag.' Vic and Rose said together. 'Okay, we are going to walk away now so you two can snog in silence.' I smiled against Teddy's lips as his tongue ran across my lower lip. I opened my mouth, allowing him entrance and brought my hands up to stroke his face.

'You are even more beautiful than before, Ri.' He whispered, tightening his arms around my waist.

'Yes, and you Teddy, get sexier every day.' I replied softly, resting my head against his chest.

'I love you, Ri.' He said into my ear.

'I love you too, Teddy.' I whispered back.

* * *

**A/N: Awe, how sweet. This is my second random twist that I came up with for my story. So, REVIEW and keep on reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

Now it is mid-August and my birthday is tomorrow. Molly is throwing a big shin-dig at the Burrow and after that Teddy and I are going on a date. Today Vic and I are watching chick flicks in my room. She transfigured my bed into a couch and we were lounging on it now, watching She's the Man.

I looked at my watch. It was 10:30 at night. Vic looks like she's about to pass out and I feel like I'll die if I don't sleep. I closed my eyes slowly.

'Wakey, wakey eggs and bakey.' Damian sang in a falcetto voice, coming into my room.

'Ugh, what time is it.' I grumbled.

'7:30 sharp.' He replied sitting in the couch.

'Damian John Weasley! I will hex you into the next decade if you wake me up at 7:30 again!' I shrieked at him and lunged. He was running out of the room and I was on his back, my nails digging into his shoulder.

'GET HER OFF!' He yelled, running down the stairs. 'GET HER OFF. GET HER OFF. GET HEEERRR OOOOOFFFFFFFFFFF!'

'For goddness sakes, Damian, stop the screaming.' Bill scolded. I latched on tighter, my nails cutting into his skin. I muttered my personal spell that took a week, even with magic, to heal mild injuries.

'MOMMY! Get this baboon off.' He pouted. HAHA, I had my phone on record, so this whole thing is being recorded.

'Awe, Damian wants his Mommy.' I said, raking my nails down his arm.

'AGH! MOMMY, make her stop. It hurts.' He wailed.

'It. Is. Hard. To believe that you are 18. I'll get off _IF_ you promise never to wake me up before 9 during the summer or weekends for _ANYTHING_.' I said.

'Okay, just get off me woman.' He said. I jumped down and fake lunged.

'EEEKKK.' He yelled.

'Thanks Damian. I recorded the whole thing, and I'm gonna play it at your wedding.' I told him, stopping the recorder.

'NO!' He wailed, falling for the floor.

'Yees.' I mimicked and ran back up to my room to get dressed for the day.

I grabbed a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and yanked them on. Then I used a spell to wash my hair and dry it quickly. I yanked my t-shirt off and used my watermellon deoderant. I then threw on a white tank top followed by a blue three- quarter sleeve hollister tee. I put on a pair of orange socks and my black and blue converse.

I straightened my hair and put in my hollywood bump it. I did my makeup the same way I have been all summer and spritzed myself in hollister. I sighed as I ran down the stairs and laughed when Damian ran in the other direction.

I looked at his arm. It was all red with scratch marks on it. He was pointing his wand at it and muttering things.

'Mum. It wont heal.' He whined.

'It'll take a week buddy.' I told him. His eyes widened and I grinned, evilly.

'Okay, are we ready to go?' Vic asked. I nodded and we flooed over to the burrow.

'Happy birthday dear.' Molly said, enveloping me in a hug.

'Thank you Molly.' I replied. Then, I got a group hug from the Weasley Mob.

'Hey, Damian, what happened to your arm?' Fred asked.

'That, thing over there desided to use me as her scratching post.' He spat, pointing at me.

'If you want to live, NEVER, EVER wake me up before 9 when I don't have school.' I said hostily.

'Oh god, he didn't.' Rose said with fear in her voice.

'Yes, and I have the recording of his reaction in my pocket.' I told her. She wanted to hear it so I played it for everyone.

'Awe, Damian's a Mummy's boy.' James, who was two years younger than us cooed.

'So, she cast a spell on you so that your arm wont heal for a week. Hell, I like this girl even more.' Percy stated. I rolled my eyes and plopped down on the couch next to Vic and Rose.

'You know what we should play.' Fred said from the corner of the room.

'No, what?' I asked.

'Sparks.' Fred replied. YES, I love that game.

'Okay, but parents leave the room, unless they want to hear about their daughters/ sons private moments.' Vic said. All the dads shot up and went to play quiditch and most of the moms went to help Molly in the kitchen. The younger kids went to de-gnome the garden.

Fred produced the quill and explained the rules.

'First question. How old were you when you lost your virginity?' George asked.

'17.' Charlie.

'19.' Fred,

'16.' Vic.

'16.' Rose.

'18.' Damian.

'14. God, I feel like a tramp.' That, was me.

'17.' George. 'Uley, you lost it when you were fourteen!' I nodded.

'Where in Hogwarts have you had sex.' Charlie asked.

'The boys dormitory and the potions room.' Fred.

'Prefects bathroom.' Vic.

'Forbidon Forest.' Rose.

'Luna's desk.' Damian.

'I haven't had sex had hogwarts.' Me.

'Um, Hagrid's hut, my classroom, and the spare bedroom in the Gryffindor girl's dormatory.' Charlie. Wait, spare bedroom.

'EEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW!' I screamed.

'Next question, Do you ever fantasize about sex with the same sex as yourself.' Vic asked. Oh, Vicki, that's a good one.

'No.' Rose. Got zapped. 'Damn.' She muttered.

'No.' Damian.

'Hell no.' Me.

'No.' George. Got zapped.

'Yes.' Charile. Okay then.

'Yes.' Fed. Got zapped.

'No.' Vic.

'Name a MILF/DILF.' Damian said.

'Carlisle Cullen.' I said with a sigh.

'Blaise Zabini.' Vic.

'Narcissa Malfoy.' Charile. SAY WHAT!

'Luna.' Damian said dreamily. Oh, He got zapped. 'Damn good thing you don't wanna fuck my wife, Weasel.' Fred grumbled.

'What would you do with a million dollars?' I asked.

'Save it.' Vic got zapped.

'Use it to make better Dragon reserves.' Charlie said.

'Donate the majority to the rape recovery center.' I said. I got looks. 'How, do you think I lost my virginity at 14, people?'

'Okay, sore subject. What is your worst scar and how did you get it?' Charlie asked.

'It's on my back. I'll show you later when we go swimming. Crazy ex-boyfriend got jeleous and decided to drag a wooden stake down my back.' I replied.

'My leg. I got clawed by a dragon.' ZAP!

'Oh, I WIN!' I yelled, jumping up and doing my happy dance.

* * *

So, after breakfast and more random games I found myself in Ginny's old room, changing into my swimming suit. My suit was bright colored plaid with boy short bottoms. I pulled on a pair of white denim shorts, slipped my tank top back on and green flip flops. I used magic to pull my hair into a pony tail and I made sure to put in my belly ring. It was a heart and a key.

'Jeez, you really are a bad girl. A tattoo and a belly buttom peircing.' Rose said in a mock scolding voice. I had two butterflies that were flying on the milky way on my hip and a fairy between my shoulder blades.

'Honey, did you look at those tats. Girly.' Vic reminded her.

'Yeah, she was still under age.' Rose grumbled.

'Sam took me to get them actually.' I told her.

'Are you ladies coming?' Charlie called up the stairs. A while into our games, some of Damian's friends and Teddy showed up and were all anxious to go for a swim.

'Ready?' I asked them, pocketing my phone.

'Yup.' They replied and we walked down the stairs.

'Dang Lupin, where you been hiding that girl.' Lysander muttered. Teddy smacked him and kissed my cheek. He traced his fingers over the scar on my back.

'In my closet.' He growled playfully. I rolled my eyes at them and skipped ahead with Vic and Rose.

I started doing cartwheels and flips down the path. I heard laughing and then Vic and Rose joined me.

'Oh god. The tumbling triplets are back.' Damian muttered.

'Huh?' Teddy asked him.

'Wait for it.' Damian whispered back. Vic tripped over her feet and Rose tripped over her, landing in a heap on the path. I ran and jumped over them, doing a flip in the air before landing on my feet.

'Awe, I was looking forward to some Lyric tumbling.' Fred whined.

'Honestly Fred. I would like to know how you did that though.' Ginny said.

'It's what happens when you have a black belt in six different forms of martial arts, and used to be a gymnist. Plus, the Veela in me makes my balance inpecaple.' I told her.

'Hm, hear that kiddies. Lyric here'll kick your ass if you sneak up on her.' Ginny called, laughing.

'So, that's how she managed to jump me this morning.' Damian said, looking at the sky.

'No. I just get pissed when people wake me up. You did the crime and you paid the time.' I corrected him.

'Oh god. You woke her up this morning? Damn, did you have a death wish?' Teddy asked him.

'I don't think that she'd be able to get a hold of me again. I was just tired when she did earlier.' Damian said, confidantly.

'Wanna bet. Run, kiddie, run.' I told him, getting ready to jump him. He took off with me after him. I jumped and landed gracefully on his back. I dug my nails in again. 'You made it, like three feet.' I laughed.

'You can let go now.' He muttered.

'Yeah. Teach you to ever doubt my skills.' I told him, jumping down. Teddy grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him.

We were at the pond now and everyone was stripping down. I pulled off my tank top and heard wolf-whistles. Oh, my brother and his band of barbarians is calling.

'Hello, dearest brother of mine.' I said, answering the phone.

'Hey. So, the boys have something for you.' He said, his deep voice making me smile. I transfigured my tank top into a blanket and sar down, Teddy, sitting next to me. The boys all started singing in their terrible folcetto voices. I pulled the phone away from my ear and cringed. I put the phone on speaker and Teddy cringed as well.

'Happy birthday baby girl. We gotta go. New trail.' Sam said.

'Thanks, Sam. Good luck.' I said, hanging up.

'What. Was that?' Teddy asked me.

'My brother and his band of barbarians.' I replied.

'Oh.' He mumbled.

'Awe. Is Teddy scared of my boys?' I cooed.

'Yeah.' He replied, wrapping his arms around me. I leaned back against his chest. He kissed my scarred cheek.

We swam and made fun of everyone until 6, when Vic and I left to get ready for my date with Teddy.

* * *

**A/N: So, next chapter will be her date with Teddy. Lots of things will be happening :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So, my reviews were ok. They were all from chapter one, and If you had continued to read, you would have found out why Lyric is the way she is, and why she judges Teddy so soon. OH! P.S. the links to all the outfits that Lyric wears are on my profile.**

* * *

'So, what are you going to wear?' Vic asked me. I went to my closet and pulled out the yellow dress that I bought before I left.

'That. Is gorgeous. What are you wearing with it?' She asked, looking at the dress in awe.

'Stuff.' I replied, going to take a shower. I washed my hair with my new citrus shampoo and conditioner. I washed myself with watermelon scented body wash and turned off the shower and stepped out. I wrapped a towel tightly around myself and went back to my room.

'So, can you get out so I can get dressed?' I asked her. She nodded and retrieted to the hallway. I put on yellow lace panties and a strapless white bra. I slipped my dress on and grabbed my black heels.

'Can I come back in now?' Vic whined from the hall.

'Yes.' I told her.

'That dress, makes your legs look even longer than they usually look.' Vic stated. I spun around and she grinned. I went to my vanity and applied makeup and put in my gold heart earings and put on a blue gemestone necklace and my stack ring.

Vic styled my hair in a half up half down look. She put little flowers in and spritzed me with glitter and hollister scent. I waved my wand and my teeth were brushed.

The doorbell rang and Vic jumped up to answer. I rolled my eyes at her and waved my wand, painting my nails in a french manicure. I sighed lightly and decended down the stairs.

Vic and Teddy were talking in the living room, but when I walked in, they both fell silent, Teddy's mouth dropping open. He was in a pair of black slacks and a white dress shirt with a yellow tie.

You look beautiful, Honey.' Teddy said, looking me up and down.

'Yes, and you look handsome, dear.' I replied, snaking my arms around his waist, hugging him. He kissed my scarred cheek, then lightly on the mouth.

'You ready?' He whispered. I nodded and we disapperated to McKiddlie's. A fancy wizarding resturant.

'Ah, young Mr. Lupin, your table awaits.' The maitre'd said. He led us to a private table, on the balcony out back.

Teddy pulled out my chair and I sat down. He sat across from me and our meals were givin to us. Teddy had called ahead to have our meals ready. We both had spagetti.

'So, are you excited to go back to school?' Teddy asked with humor in his eyes.

'. Are you excited to start at the ministry?' I asked him back. He looked at me.

'I guess. I mean, I can't wait to help with werewolf rights, but I'm dead terrified as well.' He said, honestly.

'Sweetie, you'll do fine.' I told him, reasuringly. I rested my hand on his. He stroked my fingers with his thumb and smiled at me.

We finished eating and took a walk through a muggle park. When we got to a bench we sat down and he pulled a long velvet box out of his pocket. He handed it to me and whispered 'Happy Birthday, honey.'

I took the box in my hands and opened it. Inside was a gold heart necklace with three gemestones inside.

'The darker blue is when you first talked to me, the green one, is your birthstone, and the light blue one is the first time we kissed. I love you, Lyric and this necklace shows it.' Teddy told me, taking the necklace and fastining it around my neck.

'Thank you Teddy. I love you too.' I whispered, taking his face in my hands and kissed him passionitly. 'It's (KISS) perfect (KISS) TEDDY (KISS).'

Teddy started kissing my cheek, down my jaw and towards my collar bone. He started biting, licking, and sucking my neck. I moaned and leaned into his kiss. I heard a pop and we ended up in his room. We had appareted while kissing, He unlatched himself from my neck to assult my lips again.

His hands slowly unzipped my dress, while my fingers loostened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. Before I knew it we were both naked and he was inside of me. I quickly cast the necassairy spells.

'So tight. I love you.' Teddy groaned against my neck.

'I love you tooo.' I managed to get out before he hit my g-spot. His trusts got harder and deeper. We clomaxed together and he collapsed on top of me.

'The (PANT) green (PANT) stone (PANT) now stands for the first time we made love.' He told me, rolling off of me. I looked at the clock beside his bed, it read 11:30.

'My curfew is in ten minutes. We have to go.' I told him, sitting up. I grabbed my dress and he helped zip it up. I put my shoes back on and he got dressed quickly. Before we left I waved my wand and fixed my hair.

We apparated to Bill and Fluers, with three minutes to spare. I gave him a quick kiss and said goodbye. I opened to door to find Vic and Bill waiting for me.

'Jeez guys.' I muttered. Bill retreated to his room and Vic pulled me up to my room. She cast a silencing spell on the room.

'So?' She asked.

'EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK!' I screamed happily, falling back onto the bed. I had a grin on my face and was fingering my necklace.

'No way! How was it?' She asked, falling next to me.

'Amazing. He was so gentle.' I said dreamily. She giggled and sighed.

'So, what did he get you?' She asked, looking at me.

'This.' I replied, showing her the necklace.

'OOH! What do the gems stand for?' She inquired.

'The darker blue is for the first time I talked to him. The green one is now for the first time we made love, and the light blue is the first time we kissed.' I told her.

'He's such a softie.' She teased.

'I know. It's cute.' I replied, getting up and changing into my pj's. We both fell asleep fast. We woke up at 10:30 the next day.

'You're glowing.' Vic stated. I rolled my eyes and laughed. I went to my closet and grabbed capris, a black bikini top, and a grey strapless top. I put in yellow flower earings and put on zebra pumps with yellow accents. I went to the vanity and waved my wand. My hair was pulled over to cover my hickey and my makeup was done for me. My necklace was glinting in the morning sun. All Vic did was wave her wand and her outfit was changed and hair and makeup done.

'Let's go brave the fam.' Vic said, jokingly. I slid down the railing and landed at the bottom of the stairs.

'How do you do that and not manage to kill yourself?' Bill asked me as he walked past.

'Talent.' I replied, walking into the kitchen and grabbing an apple. I took a bite and leaned against the counter.

'Good morning, Lyric.' Fluer said, sailing into the kitchen. Vic followed, grabbed a banana, and jumped onto the counter. 'So, what did Teddy get, 'u for your birzday, dear?'

'Oh, this necklace.' I told her, holding it out.

'Zat iz beautiful.' Fluer cooed. Just then an owl tapped on the window. I opened it and untied two letters, one addressed to me and one for Vic. I noticed it had the Hogwarts seal on it.

I handed Vic her letter before opening mine.

_Lyric Uley,_

_Congradulations! You are one of the ten Hogwarts 7th years who have been chosen to study at Durmstrang acadamy! You along with Victoire Weasley, Rose Weasley, Lucas Jordan, Lysander Sycamore, Braydon Zabini, Christopher Creevey, Joshua Finnigan, Chase Thomas, and Corey Sage will accompany Professor Luna Lovegood- Weasley and myself to the train station on the coming Monday. You and the two other ladies should be flattered as Durmstrang has never had female students before. You will be supplied text books and other school supplies._

_Please dress nicely for the first day and bring both nice, and comfy muggle close along with your robes. You will only use your robes occaisonally as Durmstrang doesn't have the same unifroms and you are a lady._

_See you in two days,_

_Headmistress McGonagal._

'No. Way.' Vic said.

'I know. How awkward is this going to be?' I asked.

'Um, very. Three girls and over four hundred hormonal teenage guys. It's a good thing you have Teddy.' She said, holding her letter out to Bill as I gave mine to Fluer.

'Well, it's a damn good thing you know karate, Ri.' Bill stated after reading the letter. I smiled at him and ran upstairs to put everything in my trunk.

'Are you as excited as I am?' I asked Vic when I came back downstairs.

'Yes! Let's go to the burrow. Rose should be there by now.' Vic said. I nodded and we apparated to the outskirts before I yanked my pumps off and ran for the house.

'ROSIE!' I cooed in a loud voice.

'OMIGOD!' Was all I heard before I was tackled by Rose. I landed on the ground with an 'oof'.

'Oi, Rosie, get off my girl.' Teddy called from his seat on the porch. I rolled my eyes and began to tickle Rose's stomach.

'AH! Stop it!' Rose yelled, getting off of me.

'Damn Rose, how much do you weigh?' I asked, trying to get my breathing back to normal.

'I dunno.' She replied and offered me her hand. I grabbed it and she pulled me up. I grabbed my shoes and put them back on.

'Hey Rose, did you get your letter?' Vic asked her.

'YES!' She screamed and ran for Vic. She almost tackled her but Vic jumped out of the way just in time.

'What is this letter nonsense that Rosie has been going on about?' Molly asked.

'Well, the three lovely ladies you are talking to are part of the foreign exchange program.' Vic said. 'And, where are we going, Ri?'

'Well Vic, it seems that we, are going to Durmstrang.' I replied. Molly screamed and hugged us.

'Yeah, great.' Teddy muttered, getting up and walking towards the garden. I sighed and followed him.

'What's wrong sweetie?' I asked him, running my hands across the muscles in his back.

'You're gonna forget about me.' He mumbled. I chuckled and wrapped my arms around his waist.

'No, I wont. You're my boyfriend. NOT all the Durmstrang boys.' I told him.

'Good. I'm sorry for doubting our love, honey.' He whispered before connecting his lips with mine.

* * *

**A/N: and that was chapter 7 :)**


End file.
